herofandomcom-20200223-history
Regina Mills
Regina Mills is one of the main protagonists of the TV series, Once Upon a Time. She was originally an antagonistic character, before later reforming. She is the daughter of Cora and Henry, the half-sister of Zelena, the stepmother of Snow White, the stepgrandmother of Emma Swan and Neal Nolan, the step great-grandmother and adoptive mother of Henry Mills, and the step great-great-grandmother and adoptive grandmother of Lucy. Regina's adoptive son, Henry, made her reform her ways and make the full transition from villain to hero. She used to have the role of the Evil Queen from the fairytale, Snow White. Personality Regina was ruthless, cunning, and downright evil. She cared nothing for others, but (still) genuinely loves her adopted son Henry, and will do anything to keep him. She even killed her father, the last human being she cared for, to activate the curse. When someone she dislikes interferes with her life, she often manipulated the late sheriff Graham to arrest that person. She had control over everyone in the town, and almost every citizen was afraid of her, except for Henry, Mr. Gold and Emma. From the second season, she has been a complex character, eventually becoming neutral and we saw that she had a sense of standards. This was shown when she knew that her mother's plan was too extreme and she became a frenemy of the Charmings. From the third season, she became nicer, being compassionate and hoping for true love, which she found in Robin Hood. However, after the season 3 finale, she became more bitter to a point where she wants to rewrite the storybook, about villains having happy endings, but she didn't lose her role as an anti-heroine. By the end of season five, she had fully redeemed herself and became a hero when she split from the Evil Queen even but, even though she split she still had the darkness in her heart due to her still being connected to the Evil Queen. Powers and Abilities As the Evil Queen and being taught magic by Rumpelstiltskin Regina became a very powerful and evil female sorceress. She hoped that learning magic could teach her how to bring back her lover Daniel, who was killed by Cora, from the grave. This however ultimately fails and causes her to transform from sweet, innocent Regina into the vengful and murderous Evil Queen. *'Teleportation': Regina can transport herself and other from one place to another in an instant usually in a cloud of purple smoke,in addition to purple smoke Regina is also able to teleport without it *'Telekineses': Regina can move any object with just her mind usually through hand movements,she also has the abilty to telekineticly choke someone by focusing on there neck *'Ripping out hearts': Like her mother Regina can rip out the heart of anyone and magically control them or crush it to ash followed by them dying *'Stone transformation:' As seen is season one Regina can turn anyone to stone *'Shape-shifting': Regina can take the form of anything she wants (as seen when she disguised herself in to Ursula, a Fisherman,and a rat *'Increased Physical Abilities': Regina has increased physical abilities as seen when she caught an arrow shot at her *'Conjuring': Regina can conjure anything she wants out of thin air *'Elemental manipulation': Regina can control elements as seen when caused an earthquake at townhall *'Mirror magic': Regina can spy on anyone and communicate through mirrors *'Pyrokineses' Regina can control fire with her mind usually in the form of a fireball *'Apportation': Regina can transport any thing she wants in an instant *'Spell-casting': Regina has the power to cast spells via her mother's spell book *'Weakened Sleeping Curse': Regina can put anyone to sleep with a wave of her hand *'Accelerating healing factor': Regina can heal any cuts or wounds *'Voice extraction': Regina can take the voice of anyone as seen when she takes Ariel and events voice *'Potion craftcraft:' Regina can brew potions as she did a sleeping curse *'Forgetting spell': Regina make people forget anything she wants *'Enchanting': Like many dark sorceresses Regina can enchant objects *'Wood trasformation': Regina can turn any object into wood as she did with a mermaids *'Trasfiguring': Regina can turn any object into something else of change her clothes with a cloud of purple smoke *'Paraylizing': Regina has the ability to freeze any moving thing *'Tracking Spell': as seen is season two Regina can touch the tracks of a car or truck and it will reveal how far the car went and where it is going *'Revealing': with a wave of Regina's hand she can reveal any thing that has been hidden by magic *'Mind switching': Regina has the power to put her mind in another person as seen when she put her mind in Mary Margaret *'Locater Spell': by pouring a potion on an object belonging to the person Regina can locate anyone *'Advanced horse-back riding': Regina has the ability to horse back ride on an advanced stage *'Advanced Intelligence: '''Regina has a very high level of mind and intelligence *'Portal creation: Regina has the power to open and close portals *'''Magic: Being taught by Rumple Regina has very powerful dark magic *'Aerokineses' *'Phycokineses' *'Telekinesis' *'Water binding' *'Electrokineses' *'Chlorokineses' *'Teleportation' *'Potions' *'Manipulation' *'The ability to lay curses on others' *'Regeneration' *'Knowledge of Magic': Regina has an amazing amount of knowledge for magic *'Wands': Regina has the power to use magical wands *'Hat transportation': Regina has the ability to transport her self magically through hats *'Water creation': as seen in season one Regina has the power to turn things into water *'Hypnosis': Regina has the ability to manipulate human minds. *Mayoral authority : Regina has the ability to authorize as mayor. *'Chlorokinesis': Regina has the ability to control plant life. *'Paralysis/Telekinesis': Regina has the ability to parylize people while lifting and moving them *'Electrokineses/ telekinesis': Regina has the ability to move and lift people while shocking them with electrokineses. *'Branch manipulation': Regina has the power to control branches and trees. *'Neutralization': Regina has the ability to stop things from hitting its intended target by paralyzing it as seen in season three when she stopped Snow Whites dark fairy dust from hitting her. *'Protection spell, barrier ,shield etc' *'As seen through out the series Regina has the ability to turn fairy dust, magic, etc.. into ball form so it is easier to through it back at her original target' Family † = deceased * Evil Queen (evil half; formerly) * Cora Mills † (mother) * Prince Henry † (father) * Zelena (maternal half-sister) * King Leopold † (husband) * Snow White (stepdaughter) * Robin (niece) * Henry Mills (adoptive son; step-great-grandson) * Cinderella (adoptive daughter-in-law) * Lucy (adoptive granddaughter; step-great-great-granddaughter) * David Nolan (stepson-in-law) * Emma Swan (step-granddaughter) * Prince Neal (step-grandson) * King Xavier (paternal grandfather) * The Miller (maternal grandfather) * Daniel Colter † (fiance) * Robin Hood † (boyfriend) Trivia *Regina started Season 2 out as an anti-hero, became the secondary antagonist for a brief time when she become Cora's helper, and then returned to an anti-hero when the new antagonists arose. It is also notable that she shared the role of the secondary antagonist with Captain Hook. * Regina is based on the Evil Queen from the fairytale, "Snow White" and the Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the child of the miller's daughter from the fairytale, "Rumpelstiltskin". She briefly took on the role of the Sea-witch from "The Little Mermaid" and Ursula's role from the Disney film of the same name. * She was similar to Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars who was the good-guy before he was transformed into Darth Vader. Cora Mills was like Darth Sidious aka Emperor Palpatine who pushed her into the Darkside. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monarchs Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Parents Category:Insecure Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Officials Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Vengeful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Lethal Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Unwanted Category:War Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Victims Category:Suicidal Category:Localized Protection Category:The Chosen One Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Related to Villain Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Traitor Category:Revived Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Fallen Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Tricksters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Telekinetics Category:Mutated Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Comic Book Heroes